Weiss plays sonic exe
by 1frogninja
Summary: weiss is challenged to play a new game ...


''OF COURSE IT'S STUPID YOU DOLT'' the typical heiress shouts to her 15 year old leader.''Aww c'mon Weiss I bet you're scared' 'oh please a blue hedgehog with red pupils so scary''. The two teammates walk into their respective dorms and greeted by yang ''so Weiss you chicken. 'Like I said to ruby a blue hedgehog with red pupils IS NOT SCARY''. A devious smirk grows on Yang's face'' to prove you're not chicken play the game go ahead it's right there ready to play''. Her smirk grows wider._ Why would they think I'm scared of a hedgehog just to prove them wrong I'll play it wait something's off. '' _hey yang where's Blake?''.'' Probably out with sun or trying to find torchwick seriously she looks like she's been awake for weeks with no sleep, any way let the games begin!''. Weiss sits down on the wooden chair the game starts of with the blue hedgehog waving his finger _cute_ Weiss says to herself._ WAIT what?_ The happy looking hedgehogs eyes turn black with red pupils the background sea turns blood red and the sky looks stormy._ What the hell is this, kinda creepy_ Weiss thinks to herself. She notices a orange and white fox thing walking she guides the animal through the level until she sees dead animals with blood _where the hell do ruby and yang find stuff like this. _Then she sees the same blue hedgehog from the title screen standing arms folded with its eyes closed _IT'S THE SAME DAM HEDGEHOG SMUG LITTLE RAT!._ She guides the fox up to the hedgehog and the screen goes more glitch and static when she guides the fox over. The hedgehogs eyes open and they are bleeding with red pupils the only thing in those hollow sockets. Weiss jumps in fear as text pops up on the screen. Ruby and yang both snicker at her fear. The text reads hello do you want to play with me?. POOF! The fox has a terrified expression and is pointing right as if begging to not go on. Weiss guides the fox and notices the level is now surrounded by fire whilst thinking of the games abnormalities creepy music plays and the hedgehog starts chasing the poor fox _go away go away go away _she repeats in her mind. The hedgehog catches the fox and disappears and the fox starts crying _I feel kinda bad now_ Weiss thinks to herself. The hedgehog reappears and grabs the fox blood flying before the screen cuts to black with a high pitched blood curdling scream that would terrify the bravest of people. Text pops up and says you're too slow wanna try again?. _Dam little RAT!_ Weiss internally screams to herself. The screen changes to a selection screen where the orange and white fox is now a black and white helpless state. But next to the fox is a red looking god knows what creature with large fists next to it she selects it and does the same thing but the red creature slips on a pool of blood and the hedgehog appears Weiss tries to attack the hedgehog but it was no use the same thing happened with the fox BUT the text was different so many souls to play with wouldn't you agree?. _I'm gonna get that blue little RAT! _Weiss angrily thinks to herself. The selection screen turns to a fat moustached man. The level starts with the man walking down flights of stairs and of course the hedgehog appears but something new happens the screen instantly turns to static without the blood or scream and it turns to a detailed bloodied face hedgehog smiling with text saying I AM GOD. The screen goes from the picture to static then picture to static the a booming shot comes from the speakers Weiss jumps out of the chair and running out of the door into the hall pushing over a random student roaming the corridor. Yang and ruby sit there for a second and the burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter ''man that was funny' 'Yang was barely able to say''. After they both calm down ''hey yang Weiss still hasn't come back yet should we look for her?'' '' nah she'll come back when she's ready c'mon time for bed''. They both get into their sleepwear and climb into bed. Several hours later…. Weiss steps into the dorm and ruby and yang are fast asleep she puts on her nightdress and as she climbs into bed she thinks _how am I going to sleep tonight._


End file.
